Zeus ou Amphitryon
by Himutsu-chan
Summary: Chante, petite alouette, chante. Chante cette si jolie comptine. Oh, bien sûr c'est mieux si elle est accompagnée au piano, non? Mais qui sait si le pianiste lui-même n'est pas une illusion... Chante, petite alouette, chante. Je te promets qu'un jour je t'attraperais et je te plumerais... (ceci n'est pas une Death-fic. Gros risques d'OOC)


Salut les gens! Petit OS pour la rentrée! Je vais droit au but, c'est très, très, très bizarre et long. Plus de 8000 mots. Mais je le poste quand même parce qu'il me trottait dans la tête depuis vendredi et que je voulais m'en débarrasser. Dans celui-là j'utilise principalement un style d'écriture que mes amies qualifient de "plein de "et" de "," et de répétitions. Bizarre quoi." Et en plus je le mélange un peu avec l'autre. Je vous aurais prévenu. Je suis désolée pour les fautes qui traînent sûrement, je suis trop fatiguée pour relire. Demain peut-être… Ah, et Kyôya et Mukuro seront sûrement OOC. Désolée.

**Rated** : **M**, mais pas de lemon, juste un petit début et quelques allusions, rien de bien méchant.

**Résumé : **Mukuro aime Kyôya. Mukuro est fou de Kyôya. Mukuro ne peut pas vivre sans Kyôya. Mais Kyôya?

**Disclaimer :** J'ai pris ma cape, mon épée et mon beau cheval blanc pour aller délivrer Kyôya, Mukuro et d'autres du joug d'Akira Amano. Mais Kyôya m'a mordu à mort parce que mon cheval lui rappelait trop Dino et que ma tenue n'était pas réglementaire. (et le mythe appartient aux grecs. Je l'ai un peu –beaucoup- simplifié mais c'est tout de même assez exact. Je crois. J'espère…)

Sur ce… Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Dans l'obscurité de la nuit deux corps se mêlaient, s'étreignant, s'embrassant, ne formant plus qu'un. Des mains et des lèvres se cherchèrent, se retrouvèrent et dans un ultime râle de plaisir ils se tendirent avant de retomber, inertes. Un œil rouge brilla en rencontrant deux yeux bleus glacés, pour le moment voilés de fatigue et à moitié cachés par des mèches de cheveux noirs. Des mots furent murmurés, trois petits mots courts, si courts, et pourtant exprimant si bien ce que les deux hommes ressentaient. Le brun ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant sûrement à répondre à son partenaire qu'-<p>

*_Kufufu, kufufu, kufufu no fu! Odorasete akemasu __yo kiri no carnival jyunsui de utsukushii sekai ni nare-*_

Le réveil alla dire bonjour au mur dans un joyeux craquement, projeté par une main qui venait de sortir dessous les draps. Une tête ébouriffée émergea à son tour, ses yeux vairons embrumés de sommeil. Mukuro se redressa à demi, les draps glissant sur son torse. Il bailla largement avant de se dégager entièrement de la couverture et admirer l'érection matinale dont il était victime. Il poussa un profond soupir qui se transforma en sourire quand il repensa au rêve qu'il avait fait. Se levant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche froide lui ferait du bien…

Après s'être débarrassé de son problème l'illusionniste s'habilla, sifflotant joyeusement un petit air. Il écrasa du talon le réveil qui continuait à émettre quelques "kufufu… kufufu… kufufu no… fu" et se coiffa, regardant sans le voir le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses fenêtres.

Cela allait faire trois ans que Tsunayoshi avait été nommé officiellement Vongola Decimo. Cela allait faire deux ans qu'il l'avait délivré de Vendicare. Cela allait faire un an et demi qu'ils vivaient tous dans ce grand manoir en Italie, entouré par un petit bois, la mer pas loin, quelques plages à flan de falaise, la ville la plus proche à quelques kilomètres. Cela allait faire un an qu'Hibari avait enfin accepté de vivre principalement dans ce manoir. Cela allait faire plus d'un an que Mukuro était fou de lui. Enfin, plus d'un an que Mukuro avait compris qu'il était fou de lui. Plus d'un an qu'il avait parlé avec Chrome et qu'elle lui avait démontré par _a_ + _b_ que, de un, il aimait l'alouette et que de deux il était nul en drague. Plus d'un an qu'il faisait tout pour se rapprocher du brun, aidé par la jeune fille, plus d'un an qu'il l'observait, qu'il l'admirait, qu'il l'aimait en silence. Plus d'un an que pour lui leurs combats ne se résumaient pas qu'à entrechoquer leurs armes mais bien à se délecter de l'image de l'autre. Plus d'un an qu'il espérait pouvoir un jour embrasser Hibari, le toucher, l'aimer et être aimé en retour. Plus d'un an et il ne désespérait pas. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner.

Il était fou d'Hibari. Bien plus fou que tout ce qu'on peut apparenter à ce mot. Hibari était devenu son oxygène, sa raison de vivre, son cœur, son âme. Hibari était tout pour lui et si il abandonnait il mourrait. Sans Hibari il ne pouvait rien faire, rien. Alors il continuait à se rapprocher doucement du Gardien du Nuage et à se réveiller le matin avec une bosse dans le pantalon à cause de ses rêves. Et il s'accrochait à ces rêves, se persuadant qu'ils deviendraient réalité et qu'un jour il se réveillerait avec le brun à ses côtés.

Et aujourd'hui Mukuro était sûr de gagner un nouveau point auprès d'Hibari. Grâce à sa chère Nagi il s'était procuré un excellent thé qu'il comptait bien servir au japonais. Et en profiter pour donner quelques graines à Hibird. Et ainsi remonter dans son estime, non en tant que combattant mais en tant que Mukuro. Oui, c'était très bien ça. A chaque fois qu'il se montrait attentionné envers le petit oiseau il tirait un semblant de sourire à l'alouette. Et c'était génial. Et à chaque fois ça le réconfortait dans la pensée qu'il avait ses chances auprès de lui.

Mukuro apporta une dernière retouche à son épi et sortit enfin de sa chambre. Il regarda sa montre. Pile à l'heure. Ils avaient généralement une heure précise pour le petit-déjeuner, profitant du repas pour mettre au point les derniers évènements. L'illusionniste aimait être un peu en avance, ainsi il évitait de croiser les autres dans les couloirs mais aujourd'hui il n'allait pas y couper. Tiens en y pensant…

Yamamoto était avec Tsuna de l'autre du couloir. Le boxeur les rejoignit ainsi que Chrome qui lui adressa un petit signe avant d'engager la conversation avec le Gardien de la Pluie, et ils se mirent en route vers la salle à manger, avec un Mukuro légèrement agacé par leur proximité. Mais bon, ce n'était pas si grave. Après tout il était de très bonne humeur ce matin et avait l'impression que la journée allait être excellente. Il scruta le groupe. Hibari n'était pas là. Il devait déjà être en train de manger. Tout comme l'illusionniste il aimait manger dans le calme –ce qui faisait une raison de plus pour Mukuro d'arriver en avance pour manger. Le chien-chien aussi était absent… Bah, il devait encore être en train de dormir… A moins qu'il ne soit malade… De toute façon le bleuté s'en fichait. Il n'avait rien à faire de ce type, qui était beaucoup moins intéressant qu'un certain brun... Repensant à son rêve, Mukuro sifflota de nouveau un petit air, une comptine cette fois que le baseballeur avait rapporté de France et qu'il aimait beaucoup. Après tout elle parlait d'une alouette qui se faisait plumer, et n'était-ce pas ce qu'il rêvait de faire? Il arrivèrent devant la grande porte ouvragée de la salle à manger et l'illusionniste saliva mentalement en pensant au repas qui l'attendait derrière.

Puis Tsuna poussa le battant et l'univers de Mukuro s'effondra.

Là, devant eux, à côté de la table, Gokudera embrassait Hibari. Non. Gokudera et Hibari s'embrassaient. Mukuro pouvait voir la langue de Gokudera dans la bouche d'Hibari, les mains d'Hibari autour de la nuque de Gokudera et les mains de l'argenté sous la chemise de Kyôya. De son Kyôya. De son alouette à lui, à Mukuro, celle qu'il aimait, qu'il aimait à devenir fou, à devenir encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais là il n'était plus fou d'amour, mais fou de douleur, de rage, d'incompréhension. Et pendant que les deux se séparaient que les questions fusaient, Mukuro, lui, se contentait de regarder Kyôya, de regarder ses lèvres rougies par les baisers d'un autre. Et il avait envie de se précipiter sur lui, de l'enlever, de crier aux autres que c'était son Kyôya, de le soustraire à tous ces regards, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était fou de lui, de l'embrasser. Mais, au lieu de tout ça, il se contenta de rire et de lancer une remarque désobligeante, puis de sortir de la salle sous les yeux inquiets de Chrome. Il marcha, ou plutôt tituba dans les couloirs du manoir, sans savoir où aller. Devant lui se répétait inlassablement la scène qu'il venait de voir et ça le rendait malade de douleur et de rage, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la revoir, encore et encore.

Le jour suivant Mukuro apprit que cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il s'enferma dans sa salle d'entraînement et n'en sortit qu'après l'avoir réduite en un tas de cendres fumantes. Il avait l'impression que tout ce pour quoi sa vie était faite, toutes ses certitudes, lui glissaient entre les doigts, comme de l'eau, et qu'il avait beau essayer de les rattraper, de les retenir, il n'y arrivait pas, et ce sentiment était intolérable et c'était comme si il mourait, brûlé de l'intérieur.

Puis, maintenant que leur couple était officialisé, Mukuro dut supporter de les voir s'éclipser pendant les repas, les réunions, de tomber sur eux au détour d'un couloir ou en ouvrant une porte. Et à chaque fois c'était une nouvelle flèche empoisonnée qui se fichait dans son cœur, dans son âme, le détruisant un peu plus. Et à chaque fois il demandait à partir en mission, il voulait s'éloigner de cette bâtisse où l'odeur d'Hibari se mêlait toujours à celle de Gokudera. Mais il rentrait toujours, il revenait au manoir, parce qu'il ne supportait pas de ne plus voir Hibari, de ne plus le combattre. Et à chaque fois il retombait sur eux deux et il se tuait lui-même. Il finit par arrêter les missions, préférant encore voir Hibari avec Gokudera que de ne plus le voir du tout.

Et Mukuro n'arrivait plus à dormir, Mukuro ne dormait plus. Dès qu'il fermait les paupières il les voyait, il voyait Hibari et Gokudera s'embrassant, il les voyait se toucher, se découvrir, et il voyait Hibari disant "Je t'aime" à l'autre, et ça le rendait fou, et il ouvrait les yeux, et il saccageait sa chambre, détruisant chaque meuble, chaque objet. Puis il sortait du manoir et il courrait, courrait, courrait, aussi loin et aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il courrait dans la nuit, de toutes ses forces, il sentait l'air frais sur son visage, le sol sous pieds et il allait tellement vite que tout se mélangeait autour de lui, les formes, les couleurs, et il oubliait tout, tout, tout, ne pensant plus qu'à bouger ses jambes le plus vite possible. Il courrait jusqu'à ce que des épines brûlantes lui percent les poumons, jusqu'à ce que des points blancs apparaissent devant ses yeux, jusqu'à ce que, enfin, ses jambes ne le lâchent et qu'il ne tombe par terre, telle une poupée désarticulée. Et il restait allongé là, le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis il se relevait et marchait jusqu'au manoir, ne pensant plus aux deux amants jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les voit ensemble, et là ça lui faisait mal, tellement mal, encore plus mal que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer, mais il se taisait, il ne disait rien, il cachait sa douleur et il attendait la nuit pour sortir et courir, courir.

Souvent Mukuro allait au bord de la falaise. Là il se tenait au bout, tout au bout, son corps à moitié dans le vide. Il pouvait partir, c'était tellement simple, tellement simple, trop simple, juste se pencher un peu et c'était fini, plus de douleur, de tristesse, de rage, d'amour, plus rien. Mais Mukuro ne se penchait pas, mais Mukuro ne tombait pas, parce que Mukuro ne voulait pas finir comme ça. Plus rien ne le retenait, plus rien ne comptait pour lui, pourtant à chaque fois il reculait et repartait, se disant que la prochaine fois il le ferait, sans comprendre pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas.

C'est en voyant Gokudera embrasser une nouvelle fois Hibari qu'il comprit. Il voulait prendre la place de l'argenté et embrasser lui aussi Kyôya, l'embrasser de toutes ses forces, de tout son amour, de toute sa folie, lui faire comprendre ses sentiments, puis le posséder, juste une fois, juste une nuit, et là il pourrait partir heureux. Mais il ne voulait pas emprisonner l'alouette, il voulait la faire chanter de son plein gré. Alors il les observa, il nota et apprit toutes leurs petites habitudes, il suivit Gokudera des jours entiers, apprenant chaque détail de son corps, et lorsque l'argenté fut envoyé en mission Mukuro se prépara à faire la dernière et plus importante chose de sa vie.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Une semaine après que Gokudera soit parti, Mukuro se présenta le soir devant la porte de l'appartement qu'Hibari occupait au manoir. Il respira un grand coup et tourna tout doucement la poignée, entra tout aussi doucement dans la pièce et referma la porte. Là, devant lui, Hibari était assis sur un petit canapé et lisait un livre à la lueur d'une lampe. Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Mukuro lorsqu'Hibari leva la tête et le dévisagea, légèrement surpris.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Eh bien? C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ton copain? Quand je pense que j'ai fini cette mission le plus vite possible pour te revoir …

Tout en disant cela Mukuro s'avançait vers Kyôya. Il s'accroupit devant lui et leva une main légèrement tremblante vers les cheveux noirs. Il les toucha doucement et passa les doigts dedans, savourant ce toucher dont il rêvait depuis des années. Il finit par effectuer une légère pression sur le haut du crâne de Kyôya tout en levant sa tête, rapprochant ainsi leurs deux visages.

- Dis Kyôya… Je peux t'embrasser?

Et sa voix était tremblante, et leurs visages étaient tellement près maintenant que Mukuro pouvait sentir le souffle de Kyôya sur ses lèvres, et il voyait ses lèvres à lui, rouges, qu'il avait rêvé de toucher des nuits entières, dont il avait redessiné les contours encore et encore, sans espérer jamais les avoir, et maintenant elles étaient là, proches, si proches que Mukuro avait peur de devenir fou, de perdre le contrôle de lui et de tuer Kyôya ou de s'enfuir en courant, les deux se valaient. Et les lèvres bougèrent, hypnotisantes, et Mukuro était tellement captivé par leurs mouvements qu'il mit un temps à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

- A ton avis…

Alors Mukuro se pencha un peu en avant et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Il retint un gémissement de plaisir lorsque le goût de Kyôya se propagea dans sa bouche, et la sensation des cheveux de Kyôya sous ses doigts, de leurs corps si près l'un de l'autre, du fait qu'il l'embrassait, tout ça donnait à Mukuro l'impression qu'il pouvait mourir de bonheur ou bien vivre encore des centaines, des milliers d'années pour reproduire ce baiser à l'infini. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Kyôya, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque et venant caresser l'angle de la mâchoire avec son pouce. Le manque d'air finit par se faire sentir et il fut bien obligé de casser le baiser. Mais Mukuro ne voulait pas s'éloigner, il avait trop peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, que Kyôya ne disparaisse soudain, alors il s'assit lui aussi sur le canapé, sans lâcher la nuque de Kyôya et colla leurs fronts ensemble. Et en sentant sa peau légèrement moite, en voyant ses yeux bleus glacés se réchauffer et briller et le petit sourire qu'affichaient les lèvres qu'il venait d'embrasser, ainsi que la langue rouge qui passait dessus, Mukuro se dit qu'il pouvait mourir là, maintenant, que Kyôya pouvait le tuer, sans qu'il n'ait aucun regret. Mais une autre voix s'éleva, une voix qui protestait, qui en demandait plus. Alors Mukuro fondit de nouveau sur les lèvres si tentantes, les dévora, les ravagea, et sa langue vint demander la permission d'accéder à la bouche de l'autre, permission qui lui fut aussitôt accordée. Et le baiser s'enflamma, devenant plus passionné, plus demandeur. Mukuro pressa le corps de Kyôya contre le sien, puis le renversa sur le canapé, se mettant au-dessus de lui. Et lorsque leur deuxième baiser fut fini, lorsque Mukuro put admirer la vision de Kyôya les joues légèrement rouges, le souffle haletant et les yeux brillants de désir, lorsqu'il se sentit l'homme le plus heureux de l'univers, Kyôya se lécha les lèvres et parla à nouveau, laissant échapper le nom que Mukuro ne voulait pas entendre, que Mukuro haïssait.

- Eh bien… Quelle fougue Hayato…

Mukuro grinça des dents en entendant ce nom, ce nom qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était qu'un imposteur, qu'il n'avait pas à être ici, dans cette chambre, que c'était Hayato que Kyôya croyait embrasser, avec Hayato que Kyôya croyait qu'il allait faire l'amour. Hayato, Hayato, Hayato, toujours lui et jamais Mukuro. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve, il fallait qu'il reste calme, après tout il s'y était préparé, il savait que ça allait arriver, que c'était le revers de la médaille. Il devait juste rester dans son personnage, ne pas laisser tomber l'illusion, ne pas lui montrer qui il était vraiment. Alors il se contenta de sourire moqueusement et de plonger sur le cou pâle et si tentant de l'alouette continuant de réaliser ses rêves. Il se redressa après quelques minutes et admira avec satisfaction la trace rouge qu'il avait laissé. Puis, sans laisser à Kyôya le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa de nouveau, ajoutant immédiatement la langue, tandis qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise d'une main et que de l'autre il caressait le corps sous lui. Il rompit l'échange et descendit jusqu'au torse de l'alouette, laissant une traînée de baisers brûlants sur son passage. Il lécha doucement la base du cou, continuant jusqu'aux tétons dressés de Kyôya. Il les mordilla, les suçota, les lécha, puis s'attaqua au nombril, mordillant les bords, rentrant et sortant sa langue de l'orifice tandis que ses mains restaient sur les bouts de chair, se délectant des petits gémissements que laissait parfois échapper l'ex-préfet, de ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque. Il finit par vouloir entendre plus la jolie voix de son alouette et pressa doucement son genou contre la bosse qui s'était formée dans le pantalon noir.

- Hmmm… Ha… Hayato…

Mukuro se figea, arrêtant tout mouvement, les pupilles dilatées. Kyôya le regarda, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux bleus, se demandant sûrement ce qui n'allait pas. Il fit glisser une de ses mains jusqu'au visage de l'argenté et caressa doucement sa joue.

- Hayato? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Mukuro sentit une nouvelle vague de douleur le traverser à l'entente de ce nom tant haï. Il s'empara de la main de Kyôya et l'enleva lentement de son visage avant de planter ses yeux verts dans les bleus. Il sentit le corps sous lui frémir alors qu'un éclair rouge passait dans sa prunelle droite. Il ouvrit la bouche et sa voix s'éleva, sifflante, brûlante de rage et de colère contenues.

- Tais-toi… Tais-toi… Ne le dis plus… Pas ça… Pas Hayato… Je déteste ce prénom... Je le déteste... Je le hais, je le hais plus que tout! Plus que tout! Je… Je ne veux plus jamais l'entendre dans ta bouche, plus jamais! Je t'interdis de le prononcer tu entends? Je te l'interdis! Ca fait trop mal… Ca fait trop mal à chaque fois… C'est toujours Hayato, Hayato, Hayato, jamais M… moi, et ça m'énerve, ça m'énerve, j'en peux plus, j'en ai

marre!

- Ha… Hayato…

Il aurait sûrement continué de crier, de plus en plus fort, si la voix de Kyôya n'avait pas été teintée de douleur. Il remarqua alors que la poigne qu'il exerçait sur la main du brun s'était de plus en plus forcie et qu'il était à deux doigts de lui casser le poignet. Il desserra lentement ses doigts, presque à regret, et regarda sans la voir la marque rouge qu'il avait imprimé dans la chair pâle. Mais… Mais il ne voulait pas ça, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, il ne voulait pas que Kyôya souffre et pourtant, et pourtant il venait de le blesser! Il se leva brusquement, submergé par le flot d'émotions qui se bousculaient en lui. Alors comme ça il n'avait pas pu résister? Il avait craqué? Il avait cédé face à cette douleur qui le traversait dès qu'il entendait ce nom sortir de la bouche de Kyôya? Non… non! Pourquoi? Il l'aimait! Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus lui faire mal! Mais quel idiot… quel idiot… Il baissa la tête, une unique larme, la première depuis des années et des années, coulant sur sa joue. Ce qu'il avait failli faire lui arrivait dans le visage avec la force d'un "Maximum Cannon" de Ryohei. Il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir su se contrôler… Décidément les gens ne changeaient pas si facilement… Il ferait mieux de partir de cette chambre si il voulait être sûr de ne plus blesser Kyô-

Deux bras chauds entourèrent sa taille tandis qu'une petite tête se posait sur son épaule et qu'une voix lui soufflait à l'oreille :

- Excuse-moi… Je ne pensais pas que tu le détestais à ce point… J'essaierais de ne plus t'appeler comme ça si tu veux… Mais ne pars pas…

Mukuro posa une main tremblante sur celles qui étaient sur son ventre, n'osant pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se retourna doucement. Kyôya était là, il ne lui en voulait pas, il ne le chassait pas, il s'excusait même de la bêtise de Mukuro… Il cacha son visage dans les cheveux noirs, entourant à son tour la fine taille de Kyôya.

- Non, non, c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser… Je… je n'ai pas su me contrôler… C'est juste que… C'est juste que ce prénom je ne le supporte pas… Mais, reprit-il plantant ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme lui faisant face, mais je t'aime, je suis fou de toi, complètement fou, encore plus fou que ce que tu peux imaginer, encore plus fou que Mukuro! Et je… j'ai envie de toi…

Kyôya répondit à ses paroles en l'embrassant fougueusement. Mukuro l'attira contre lui et le souleva pendant que l'autre nouait ses jambes autour de sa taille et passait ses bras derrière sa nuque. Il le portât ainsi jusqu'au lit et le jeta dessus, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur avant de fondre de nouveau sur le torse offert, se disant que cette nuit il ne penserait à rien d'autre qu'au "nous" qu'il n'allait pas tarder à former avec Kyôya.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hibari ouvrit doucement les yeux, sûrement réveillé par le soleil qui entrait abondamment par la fenêtre. Il bailla largement et se redressa à demi, les draps glissant de ses épaules et dévoilant son torse et son cou marqués de plusieurs suçons. Il regarda la place vide à ses côtés, sans manifester la moindre émotion, et se leva. Il fit bouger un peu son épaule droite marquée d'une plaie sanglante et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bains.

Après s'être lavé et habillé il émietta quelques bouts de pain dans une petite coupelle qu'il posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour Hibird. Il vérifia une dernière fois que le col de sa chemise était bien mis, de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse pas voir les traces violacées sur son cou et sortit, fermant la porte à clé derrière lui, précaution totalement futile –personne n'oserait s'aventurer dans la chambre du Gardien du Nuage sans sa permission- mais d'une certaine manière ça le rassurait. Il se mit ensuite en marche vers la salle à manger où il savait qu'il retrouverait les herbivores qui n'étaient pas en mission et un bon petit-déjeuner. En chemin il croisa Yamamoto qui se rendait au même endroit que lui.

- Yo Hibari! T'as bien dormi?

-…

- Je vois! Moi oui! Tu vas manger?

-…

- Haha, je comprends. Je me demande s'il y aura des sushis. Ca fait des années que j'en demande mais il n'y en a jamais! Toi t'aurais envie d'un truc en particulier?

-…

- T'as raison, t'as déjà ta viande. Oh! Je me souviens!

-…

- Y'a une surprise pour toi dans la salle à manger.

- Je n'aime pas les surprises.

- Haha, tu parles enfin! Mais moi je pense que celle-là tu l'apprécieras…

Et l'épéiste partit en courant après avoir lancé un clin d'œil à Hibari qui se refrogna. Cet herbivore était bien trop bavard et bruyant le matin. Il sentait poindre un mal de crâne… Surtout qu'il n'avait pas énormément dormi cette nuit. Il esquissa un semblant de sourire carnassier avant de soupirer en poussant la grande porte ouvragée. Il adressa quelques "Hn" à l'omnivore en chef, à l'enfant vache et à la fille ananas, remarquant au passage que son meilleur ennemi était absent, embrassa rapidement Hayato qui arborait, pour il ne savait quelle raison, un grand sourire stupide, et alla se servir un café bien serré. Il leva un sourcil sous les regards mi-surpris mi-indignés qu'on lui envoya et se retourna en sentant un souffle chaud dans son cou pour découvrir son amant qui le regardait avec un air vexé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Eh bien? C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ton copain? Quand je pense que j'ai fini cette mission le plus vite possible pour te revoir…

Cette fois Hibari leva les deux sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait? Il était déjà venu la veille et ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble! Soit Hayato était en train de devenir amnésique, soit il était malade et délirait, soit il lui faisait une mauvaise blague. Or tout le monde savait qu'Hibari détestait les blagues et il ne voyait aucune raison pour que l'argenté soit devenu subitement amnésique ce matin. Le brun s'approcha de l'autre et mit sa main sur son front, qui avait une température tout à fait normale. Il décida de parler, afin de tirer cette affaire au clair et pouvoir enfin manger son steak qui l'attendait sur la table.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes. Tu es rentré hier.

- Qu…Quoi? Mais non! Kyôya! Je suis arrivé ce matin, j'te jure!

- C'est impossible. Je t'ai vu hier soir.

- Tu as du rêver! Mon avion s'est posé ce mati 59 et j'ai aussitôt sauté dans la voiture qui m'attendait pour venir ici! D'ailleurs tout le monde était au courant que je rentrais aujourd'hui, tu es le seul à qui je voulais faire la surprise.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé. J'en suis sûr. Tu es venu hier soir, dans ma chambre.

Hayato posa sa main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis, le dévisageant avec inquiétude. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Kyôya. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de se comporter comme ça. Il ne blaguait et ne mentait jamais. Alors quoi? Il avait peut-être eu un accès de fièvre la veille et avait rêvé de lui et maintenant il pensait que c'était vrai… Oui, ça devait être ça.

- Ecoutes Kyôya, je te jure sur tout ce que tu veux que je suis arrivé ce matin. N'importe qui peut te le confirmer. Je te le redis, tu as du rêver!

Hibari sentait la colère monter peu à peu en lui. Il avait faim, il était fatigué à cause de cet herbivore, qui prétendait maintenant qu'il avait du rêver de cette nuit… Excédé le brun tira sur le col de sa chemise, exposant aux yeux de tous ce qu'habituellement il faisait tout pour cacher.

- Ah oui? Et ça je l'ai rêvé aussi?

Les yeux de tout le monde s'écarquillèrent, certains rougirent et Hayato perdit toutes ses couleurs.

- Kyô… Kyôya… Je… Qui… Qui?!

- Toi! Cria presque le brun. Toi, cette nuit! Tu es venu hier soir, tu m'as dit que tu étais rentré le plus vite possible pour moi et puis… et puis… et puis on a passé la nuit ensemble, termina-t-il, une légère rougeur, presque imperceptible, venant décorer ses pommettes.

- Non! Je… Je comprends pas… Je suis revenu ce matin… Ce… C'est pas possible… qui Kyôya… Qu'est ce que… C'était pas moi putain! Kyôya! Qui t'as fait ça? Qui?!

Hayato secouait maintenant les épaules de son amant, des larmes commençant à perler aux coins de ses yeux verts. Hibari, lui, gardait la tête baissée, ses orbes bleues cachées par ses mèches noires. Et les yeux verts continuaient de le fixer, comme la veille, il était sûr, c'étaient les mêmes yeux, le même vert furieux, mais cette fois il n'y avait pas de rouge, de rouge, ce rouge qui l'avait hypnotisé, captivé, ce rouge qui était apparut quelquefois, fascinant, mystérieux, envoûtant, un rouge sombre et inquiétant… Un rouge qu'il avait déjà vu dans d'autres yeux… Mêlé à des symboles… Un rouge associé à un bleu clair et attirant, un bleu différent du sien, mais tellement, tellement beau, surtout avec le rouge, et Hibari ne comprenait plus, il ne voulait pas comprendre, pas se rendre à l'évidence, il avait peur, peur de savoir qui était vraiment resté avec lui la nuit, peur de se rendre compte d'une chose qu'il avait toujours rejetée au fond de lui…

Chrome se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise, et partit en courant hors de la salle. Hayato vacilla et s'appuya sur le dossier d'une chaise en murmurant des "non…non", et ce murmure prit de l'ampleur, forcit, pour devenir un cri, un cri de rage, de douleur, qui résonna à travers toute la salle, qui la remplit de la peine, de l'impuissance qu'il ressentait. Mais Hibari n'entendit rien, il ne voulait pas entendre, il se refusait toujours à comprendre et à accepter. Il se comportait en herbivore, en herbivore faible et peureux. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouva prit dans les bras de son amant, lorsqu'il sentit les sanglots qui secouaient le corps pressé contre lui, les mains qui passaient dans son dos, dans ses cheveux, tentative vaine d'apaisement, il ne put plus repousser la vérité. Alors il rendit brièvement son étreinte à Hayato, et, le repoussant, il sortit ses tonfas et se précipita sur les pas de Chrome. L'argenté le regarda partir, une tristesse infinie au fond des yeux, ne prenant pas la peine d'essuyer les traces des larmes qu'il avait versées. Il s'effondra sur une chaise et prit sa tête entre ses mains, ne bougeant plus. Les quelques tremblements qui agitaient parfois ses épaules étaient le seul signe de vie qu'il donnait aux autres.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Dès qu'elle avait compris qui était derrière le quiproquo entre Gokudera et l'homme du Nuage Chrome s'était précipitée vers l'endroit où elle se doutait qu'elle trouverait Mukuro. Elle avait couru de toutes ses forces, traversé le bois à toute vitesse et avait finalement atteint le lieu que son sauveur appréciait tant. Il était bien là, assis au bord de la falaise, ses jambes se balançant doucement dans le vide, la tête renversée en arrière, observant le ciel où passaient quelques nuages.

Chrome s'avança lentement vers l'homme, marchant à petits pas, sans faire de bruit. Arrivé à une dizaine de mètres de lui elle s'arrêta.

- Mukuro… sama?

- Alors tu es venue Nagi… Ca veut dire qu'ils ont du découvrir la vérité, n'est-ce pas? Demanda l'homme, sans changer de position.

- O…Oui… Mais… Mais ce n'est pas important… V… Vous devriez vous lever et venir avec moi… O… On pourrait parler de ça dans mes appartements…

- Je n'en ai pas envie… Je suis bien ici… Regarde… Il fait beau, les oiseaux volent, les nuages sont blancs… Blancs et purs… Regarde comme ils sont beaux Nagi… Libres et sans entraves… Je les envie… Je les envie tellement… J'aimerais être libre comme eux… Etre libre et planer tranquillement, sans soucis, sans peine, sans rien… Ca doit être bien non? A ton avis… Non, pas besoin… Je suis sûr que je pourrais bientôt être libre comme eux, hein Nagi?

La jeune fille s'avança doucement vers son jumeau. Il n'allait tout de même pas…

- Mukuro-sama! Venez avec moi… Vous allez prendre froid… Venez… J-

- Ne t'approches plus.

La voix était froide, coupante et le pistolet brillait sous la lumière glacée du soleil, dangereux, mortel. Chrome se stoppa. Mukuro n'avait toujours pas bougé et l'arme n'était pas une illusion. Elle savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tirer. Mais ce n'était pas tant ça que le fait qu'il sauterait sûrement après l'avoir tuée qui l'effrayait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire…

- Je me demande comment ils ont réagi… continua-t-il comme si il n'était pas en train de menacer quelqu'un avec une arme. Ne dis rien, je vais essayer de deviner… Alors… Tsunayoshi… il a sûrement dû rougir, être choqué, mais il est resté muet… Oui… les autres aussi… Ils sont restés muets hein? Ils n'ont rien dit… Ils ont préféré ne pas se mêler de ça… Gokud- Non, Hayato… Lui il a dû crier. Il s'est mis en colère… Mais pas tout de suite je pense… D'abord il a dû ne pas vouloir y croire, je suis sûr. Il a dû dire non, non, c'est pas possible… Puis il s'est inquiété de Kyôya… Kyôya… Je me demande si il me déteste… Sûrement vu ce que j'ai fait… Bah, tant pis… De toute façon il m'a toujours détesté… Toujours… Depuis qu'on se connaît… Depuis que je l'ai battu à Kokuyo… Toujours… Et moi je l'ai toujours aimé… Oui, depuis le début je pense… Je pense qu'à partir du moment où, alors que je lui brisais les os un par un, alors que j'allais le tuer… Et qu'il m'a regardé avec ces yeux brillants de rage, de mépris, et de dégoût envers moi, comme si il était en position de force, comme si ça ne lui faisait rien d'être à deux doigts de la mort… Comme si je n'était rien pour lui… J'ai été vexé tu sais Nagi… J'avais réussi à faire plier tant de monde mais pas lui… Lui il me considérait comme un insecte énervant… J'ai été très vexé… Alors je ne l'ai pas tué… Je l'ai laissé vivre parce que je voulais lui montrer que j'étais plus qu'un insecte, que je n'avais pas besoin de fleurs de cerisier pour le vaincre… Si il ne m'avait pas regardé comme ça, je l'aurai tué. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je me demande si il aurait mieux valu que je le tue… Je ne l'aurai pas aimé comme ça… Mais j'aurai sûrement eu du regret… Oui, je l'aurais regretté… Mais de toute façon on ne peut pas changer le passé… Alors maintenant c'est lui qui va vivre et moi qui vais mourir…

- Mukuro-sama! Attendez!

- Attendre quoi Nagi? Quoi? Qu'il vienne me dire qu'il ne m'en veut pas et qu'il m'aime? Tu sais bien que ça n'arrivera pas. Mais c'est la seule chose qui me ferait rester… Dis Nagi, est-ce que tu penses que j'ai eu tort de faire ce que j'ai fait?

- J… Je ne sais pas.

- Oh? Je pensais que tu répondrais oui… Tu ne sais pas hein… Moi non plus… Mais je ne le regrette pas. Ca aura été le meilleur moment de ma vie… Mais aussi le pire… Oui, le pire… J'ai eu mal hier soir tu sais… J'ai eu très mal… Etre avec lui, dans lui était magnifique… Mais l'être sous le masque d'Hayato… C'était horrible… Vraiment horrible… Savoir que c'était Hayato qu'il pensait aimer… Hayato, pas moi… C'était comme si j'étais au paradis mais que l'enfer m'apparaissait juste à côté… Horrible, incroyable, terrifiant, merveilleux, douloureux, magnifique, c'était tout ça…

- Mukuro-sama, s'il vous plaît…

- Dis Nagi, est ce que tu connaît la mythologie grecque?

- Un peu… pas énormément…

- Les noms d'Amphitryon et d'Alcmène te disent-ils quelque chose?

- Vaguement… Je ne me souviens plus très bien… Je crois que Zeus était amoureux d'Alcmène mais qu'elle elle aimait tellement son mari qu'elle aurait refusé ses avances… du coup, pendant qu'Amphitryon était à la guerre, Zeus a… OH!

- Oui. C'est ça. Zeus aimait Alcmène. Amphitryon aimait Alcmène –enfin c'est ce que je pense- et Alcmène l'aimait. Alors pendant qu'Amphitryon, étant général, était sur le champ de bataille, Zeus a pris son apparence pour pouvoir passer la nuit avec Alcmène. Nuit qu'il a d'ailleurs fait durer 36 heures afin de rester plus avec elle. Le lendemain, Amphitryon est rentré et, comme il s'étonnait de la froideur de sa femme, qui elle pensait qu'il était revenu la veille, un quiproquo assez… amusant s'est produit. Pour finir Zeus est apparu et a expliqué la situation. C'est ce qu'on appelle un _deus ex machina._ Quand une intrigue est dénouée comme ça, par un coup de "baguette magique". Une partie de ce mythe ressemble beaucoup à mon histoire non? Mais, bien que j'en ai souvent rêvé, je ne suis pas Zeus. Je ne suis pas tout-puissant, je ne suis pas le roi des dieux… Je ne peux pas tout arranger comme ça… Et puis moi j'aime vraiment Kyôya… Pour Zeus, Alcmène n'était qu'une "amourette" si on peut le dire ainsi. Moi je suis vraiment fou de lui. Et puis bien sûr… Les _deus ex machina_ n'existent pas dans la vraie vie… Ce serait trop facile…

- Vous avez tort.

- Oya?

- Moi je pense que les _deus ex machina _peuvent arriver, affirma la jeune fille d'une voix forte, tandis que quelques feuilles tombaient d'un arbre en bordure du bois.

- Que tu es naïve ma chère Nagi… Mukuro baissa la tête, scrutant maintenant l'étendue bleutée. Que tu es naïve… J'aimerais bien penser comme toi… Mais ça n'existe pas tu entends, ça n'existe pas. Dire ça c'est comme dire que je suis Zeus. Une expression de rage et de dégoût mêlés défigura quelques instants les traits de Mukuro. C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas être Zeus, tout comme les miracles ne peuvent pas exister. Sinon Kyôya m'aimerait et je ne serais pas là, là, prêt à me jeter dans le vide, après avoir subi tant d'humiliations… Oui, j'ai été humilié, tellement de fois que je ne peux plus les compter… Je me suis humilié tant de fois pour Kyôya… Pour qu'il me regarde non pas pour le combattant que je suis mais pour Mukuro… Mais tout cela n'a servi à rien, je me suis abaissé pour rien, pour rien tu entends, pour apprendre que pendant tout ce temps il criait déjà de plaisir sous les mains d'Hayato… Ca fait vraiment mal… Vraiment mal, tu ne peux pas imaginer… C'est comme si là, à cet endroit, Mukuro agrippa sa chemise à l'emplacement du cœur, comme si ça allait exploser de tristesse, de bonheur, de douleur, de tout. Quand il me regardait, quand il me parlait, quand il me combattait, à chaque fois ça me faisait mal là… Mais j'ai souffert en vain, il aimait déjà Hayato, c'était déjà tout pour Hayato…

- M… Mukuro-sama…

- Et puis hier soir… Dans sa chambre… Je me suis fâché, j'ai crié… Tu sais pourquoi j'ai crié? C'est parce qu'il disait tout le temps Hayato, et Mukuro cracha ce prénom avec dégoût, avec haine. Il le répétait à chaque fois, c'était Hayato, Hayato, Hayato… toujours Hayato, tout pour Hayato… Hayato, Hayato, Hayato… Alors j'ai crié, j'ai hurlé que je n'aimais pas ce prénom, que je ne voulais pas qu'il m'appelle comme ça… Et lui il me regardait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'étais en colère, mais il est resté calme, il n'est pas parti… Il est resté parce qu'il pensait que j'étais Hayato, celui qu'il aimait… Et après… A la fin… Quand il a joui… Il l'a encore crié… Hayato… C'était moi qui l'avait fait jouir, c'était mes mains sur son corps, ma bouche sur la sienne, moi en lui, mais mon visage était celui d'Hayato… Alors je l'ai mordu… Je l'ai mordu à l'épaule… Et je sentais la chair qui se déchirait, le sang qui se répandait dans ma bouche… Et je continuais à le mordre, à déchiqueter la peau, je voulais le marquer, je voulais me démarquer d'Hayato, je voulais qu'Hayato voie que c'était moi qui l'avait possédé cette nuit-là, je voulais faire cesser l'illusion, arracher le masque, lui montrer qui j'étais… Mais je ne pouvais pas alors j'ai laissé mes dents dans sa chair… Qu'il voie que j'avais aimé Kyôya… que Kyôya se souvienne de moi… Alors je l'ai mordu à mort!

Sa phrase se termina sur un éclat de rire. Mukuro riait à s'en arracher la gorge, le visage de nouveau tourné vers les cieux, les yeux grand ouverts, les jambes balançant dans le vide, et il continuait à rire, malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage… Et il répétait, encore et encore "je l'ai mordu à mort" et il riait de plus en plus, et les larmes creusaient des sillons sur sa peau pâle.

- M… Mukuro-sama…

- Tu sais Nagi reprit-il, et sa voix était hachée, entrecoupée de rire à moins que ce ne soit des larmes, ou peut-être les deux, Mukuro ne savait pas et s'en fichait, ça n'avait pas d'importance, plus rien n'avait d'importance, tu sais Nagi tout ce que je demandais, c'était qu'il le dise… qu'il dise juste ça… mon prénom… Mukuro… ça n'est pas grand chose hein? Juste Mukuro… Mais il ne l'a pas fait… Il ne l'a pas fait, il préfère Hayato… c'est vrai que ça sonne tellement mieux Hayato, c'est mélodieux, c'est agréable à écouter, c'est fluide, sans sons rudes… Alors que Mukuro c'est un prénom qu'on crache, un prénom dont on veut se débarrasser… Je n'aime pas l'entendre… Il sonne toujours mal dans la bouche des autres… Pourtant je suis sûr que lui il saurait le rendre beau… Il rend toujours tout beau… Mais il ne le fera pas, il préfère Hayato, Hayato, Hayato, et Mukuro s'était mis à chanter ce prénom, à le chanter alors qu'il le détestait, à le chanter doucement, faisant vibrer chaque son, détachant chaque syllabe. C'est vrai que c'est beau, je dois le reconnaître… Mais pas aussi beau que Kyôya… Kyôya… Hayato et Kyôya… Mukuro et Kyôya… Kyôya et Mukuro… Kyôya et Hayato… Qu'est ce qui sonne le mieux à ton avis? Kyô-ya… Ha-ya-to… Mu-ku-ro… C'est Hayato et Kyôya hein? Ils ont tout les deux les mêmes sons… Ils vont bien ensemble… Alors qu'ils le restent!

Se levant soudainement Mukuro jeta son pistolet à la mer et se tint à l'extrême bord de la falaise, la pointe de ses pieds dans le vide.

- Regardes Nagi, regardes… C'est beau n'est-ce pas? C'est un beau décor… Quand j'ai jeté le pistolet il y a eu des éclaboussures et du bruit… J'ai vu les éclaboussures mais je n'ai rien entendu… Tu crois qu'on m'entendra moi? J'aimerais bien qu'il m'entende… Qu'il entende le son de mon corps rencontrant l'eau… Tu crois que mes os vont se briser et que je mourrais directement en touchant la surface ou que je me noierais? Je préfèrerais me noyer… J'ai envie de faire comme lui… Lui il est resté debout alors que je lui avais brisé les os… Il est resté debout et il a continué à me combattre… Il est fort, très fort. Comme moi. Moi aussi je suis fort. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses dans cette vie… Beaucoup de choses… Je me demande comment réagiraient tout ces imbéciles de mafieux si ils savaient que Rokudo Mukuro, celui qui les terrorise, celui qui s'est évadé plusieurs fois de prison, celui qui a passé des années à Vendicare, le plus puissant illusionniste du monde, de l'univers, s'est suicidé parce qu'il était _amoureux_… Amoureux… C'est un bien grand mot, mais tellement petit pour décrire ce que je ressens… Peut-être que de cette hauteur j'ai un petit aperçu de la profondeur de l'amour… Mais le mien est beaucoup, beaucoup plus haut, plus haut que la plus haute des montagnes, plus profond que le plus profond des océans, plus fou que le plus fou des hommes… Plus passionné que le plus passionné des chevaliers… Plus, plus, plus que tout, tellement plus qu'il est impossible de le décrire… Je n'aurai jamais pensé que je finirais comme ça… Que je me suiciderais… Je pensais que je finirais tué dans un combat, tué par Kyôya… Oui, j'aurai aimé être tué par Kyôya… Mais en quelque sorte c'est un peu lui qui me tue non? Ecoutes-moi bien Nagi… Je vais te demander une chose… Une seule chose… Un peu comme ma dernière volonté… Est-ce que tu acceptes?

- M… Mukuro-sama… Non… Non, vous n'allez pas mourir! Chrome criait, des larmes dans les yeux, elle criait comme si elle appelait une personne, n'importe qui pour empêcher son sauveur, son ami, son frère de se jeter dans le vide. Vous n'allez pas mourir! Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas… Vous ne pouvez pas… S'il vous plaît… Vous ne mourrez pas!

-Kufufu… Et Mukuro refit ce rire étrange, ce rire qui le caractérisait, que ses ennemis avaient appris à craindre, à redouter, il le refit une dernière fois, peut-être, sûrement, la dernière fois de sa vie, il le refit d'une manière étrange, presque triste… S'il te plaît ma petite Nagi… Fais le juste pour moi… Un dernier souhait… Si tu acceptes de le faire, alors là je pourrais sauter sans regrets… S'il te plaît… Dis-moi que tu acceptes...

- J… Je veux bien… mais… mais vous ne mourrez pas… Vous ne pouvez pas…

- Oh que si je peux… Mais je te remercie d'accepter. Ce que je te demanderais te paraitra peut-être étrange mais j'y tiens vraiment. Mukuro tourna, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur si étrange entretien, le regard vers Chrome. Et ses yeux vairons brillaient d'une lueur étrange, ils pétillaient de moquerie, de malice, mais aussi de tristesse, de sérieux, d'amour. Je te demanderais d'adopter une alouette et de l'appeler Mukuro. Ainsi mon alouette et moi pourrons enfin être réunies. Et je suis sérieux Nagi. S'il te plaît. Maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de te dire au revoir…

Mukuro se retourna vers le vide. Il écarta les bras, comme si il voulait embrasser l'infini qui s'étendait devant lui. Il écarta les bras et se prépara à prendre son envol, à planer pendant quelques secondes au moins dans le même ciel que ces nuages blancs qu'il enviait tant. Il écarta les bras et des paroles lui parvinrent, un murmure plutôt, un murmure qu'il n'aurait pas pensé entendre maintenant, ici. Un murmure qu'il avait tellement entendu, dit à peine plus fort, un murmure qui allait peut-être le sauver, un murmure qui allait peut-être le tuer…

- Stupide herbivore…

Et ce murmure lui fut porté par le vent, et il s'immobilisa, la moitié du poids de son corps dans le vide, à moitié vivant, déjà presque mort, mais il s'immobilisa, il revint sur son promontoire, n'osant pas croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il entendit des pas légers, presque inaudibles, comme si son propriétaire volait plus qu'il ne marchait, il entendit de nouveau ce murmure, cette fois-ci dit plus fort, plus audible, par une voix qu'il adulait, qu'il adorait, qu'il aimait, qu'il détestait, qu'il haïssait, et les pas se rapprochèrent, et il ne se retourna pas, ne voulant pas voir, ne voulant pas savoir si c'était vraiment lui, si il était vraiment venu.

- Tu es encore plus stupide que ce que je pensais. Se jeter d'une falaise… Pfff, quelle idiotie... Digne d'un herbivore…

Mukuro se demanda si il ne devenait pas encore plus fou, si il n'entendait pas des voix, parce que ça semblait tellement irréaliste, tellement surnaturel, tellement impossible qu'il soit là, à cet endroit, à ce moment… Tellement incroyable qu'il soit là à lui parler, à lui provoquer des frissons dans tout le corps avec sa voix, à le rendre toujours plus fou. Et il se demandait si ce n'était pas une illusion, l'illusion de sa voix, une dernière illusion pour le torturer. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus savoir si c'était vrai, si il était vraiment là, alors il ne se retourna pas, redoutant ce qui se cachait derrière cette voix, ces paroles.

- Mais je suis un herbivore, tu le sais… Kyôya…

La voix de Mukuro était tremblante, hésitante, mais pourtant elle contenait toujours cette pointe de moquerie qui le caractérisait. Et il redoutait autant la réponse que le manque de réponse, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, mais la voix s'éleva à nouveau, encore plus proche, juste derrière lui.

- C'est vrai. Tu es un herbivore. En ce moment. Mais parfois tu te comportes en carnivore. Mais là tu es vraiment stupide.

- J'ai cru un moment que tu me complimentais. J'ai eu peur.

- Idiot…

La voix était presque affectueuse, attendrie, mais seulement presque et Mukuro ne voulait pas penser à ce presque.

- Pourquoi suis-je idiot? Je ne vois rien d'idiot à quitter une vie où je n'ai plus rien qui m'attende, plus rien à faire, plus rien à atteindre.

- Je t'interdis de te suicider herbivore. Je te l'interdis.

Mukuro arrêta de respirer. Pourquoi Kyôya, si c'était vraiment lui et il voulait que ce soit lui, pourquoi Kyôya lui ordonnait de ne pas mourir? Pourquoi? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait… Après tout ce qu'il avait dit… Etait-ce pour le torturer encore? Pour se venger? Mais il avait eu sa vengeance, si il se tuait il aurait sa vengeance.

- C'est moi qui te mordrais à mort. Je n'accepterais pas que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse ou que tu te tue seul. Tu es ma proie. Un point c'est tout.

Mukuro se retourna soudainement, ne supportant plus ces paroles sans visage. Il se retourna et le vit. Il était là, c'était bien lui, avec ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux bleus glacés et cet air tellement, tellement dur, glacial, effrayant. Ce n'était pas une illusion, il pouvait l'affirmer. Mais pourtant quelque chose était différent, quelque chose dans ce visage, une expression que Mukuro n'avait jamais vue.

Hibari mit ses mains à plat sur le torse de l'autre. Il les posa juste, sans appuyer, sans pression. Et Mukuro était là, tout au bord de la falaise, presque déjà dans le vide et il aurait suffit d'un rien, d'une minuscule pression pour le faire tomber pour le tuer, et il aurait suffit d'un simple tiraillement pour la sauver, pour le ramener avec les vivants, avec Kyôya. Mais Hibari ne tirait pas, mais Hibari ne poussait pas, et il se contentait de regarder Mukuro avec cette expression étrange, et Mukuro se perdait dans ce visage, dans le noir des cheveux, dans la fine ligne de la bouche, dans la pâleur de la peau, dans le bleu des yeux, dans la chaleur des mains posées sur son corps. Il se perdait, mais il se sentait vivant, vivant comme la veille, vivant comme il ne l'était qu'avec Kyôya.

- Toi et les herbivores grecs êtes des herbivores stupides.

Mukuro haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Kyôya. Pourquoi parlait-il des grecs?

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi?

Kyôya planta ses yeux dans ceux dépareillés. Il les regarda, sans ciller, sans détourner une seule fois son regard.

- Vous n'avez jamais pensé à Alcmène. Vous n'avez jamais pensé qu'elle se doutait peut-être de quelque chose quand elle a vu son mari rentrer plus tôt. Vous n'avez jamais pensé qu'elle savait peut-être qui il était réellement. Vous n'avez jamais pensé que… qu'elle éprouvait peut-être quelque chose pour Zeus, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a laissé entrer. C'est pour ça que vous êtes stupides.

Mukuro observa longuement Kyôya, n'osant croire, n'osant comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Il finit par sourire doucement, tendrement. Il leva doucement ses mains et les posa sur les joues de l'autre, les caressant avec le pouce. Il se pencha, veillant à ne pas déranger les mains sur son torse. Il se pencha et ses mèches bleues se mêlaient aux noires, et leurs nez se frôlaient, et leurs lèvres n'étaient plus séparées que de quelque millimètres, à peine. Leurs respirations se mêlaient, régulières et calmes, et pourtant ils étaient loin de l'être. Il se pencha et dit ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de dire, ce qu'il tenait enfoui en lui depuis longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps.

- Je t'aime Kyôya.

Et le visage de l'autre se transfigura, et l'expression étrange qu'avait remarqué Mukuro l'envahit entièrement. Les yeux bleus étaient pleins de tendresse et de douceur, mêlés à de la tristesse et à de la compréhension.

- Je sais.

Et il poussa.

Et Mukuro se sentit tomber, et il sentit son corps attiré par le gouffre d'eau en bas, mais ce n'était pas grave, plus rien n'était grave puisque Kyôya lui avait dit qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui, et ça rendait Mukuro heureux, si heureux, et il ferma les yeux, voulant graver à tout jamais l'image de Kyôya dans sa tête, de son Kyôya, de son alouette qu'il aimait, de cette alouette si belle, si froide, si courageuse, si mignonne, si désirable, si tout, tout, Kyôya était tout et le resterait.

Il sentit soudain son Tee-shirt être agrippé, et il se sentit tiré vers le haut, et il sentit le sol sous ses pieds. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, surpris, et il vit Kyôya qui le tenait, Kyôya qui était collé à lui, Kyôya qui lui dit qu'il était sa proie et que ce serait lui qui le tuerait, Kyôya qui rapprocha leurs deux visages, Kyôya qui l'embrassa lui, Mukuro, il l'embrassait alors qu'il n'était pas sous l'illusion d'Hayato. Et Mukuro ne comprenait rien, rien, mais il l'embrassa quand même en retour. Et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, que Kyôya le tira à l'écart du vide et qu'il se réembrassèrent, alors Mukuro comprit tout. Il comprit que ce jour était le plus beau de sa vie, le plus incroyable, le plus merveilleux.

- Et Hayato?

Ces mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il aurait voulu se gifler pour les avoir laissé échapper, mais comma ça il saurait…

Kyôya se blottit contre lui et lui répondit dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Il a le même statut d'herbivore que toi. Ca devrait aller…

XxXxXxXxXxX

Cinq ans plus tard, lorsque Mukuro poussa la porte de son appartement à Tokyo et qu'il vit la table décorée, des chandelles allumées, une petite banderole "5", qu'il remarqua la moue ennuyée de Kyôya mais ses yeux qui pétillaient d'amusement et l'air moqueur d'Hayato lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui en murmurant "Joyeux nos 5 ans" et qu'il l'embrassa, alors là Mukuro se dit que finalement Nagi avait raison et que les _deus ex machina_ existaient vraiment.

* * *

><p>… C'est bizarre hein? Je vous avais prévenu. C'était bizarre et long. Je me demande même pourquoi je poste ça. Mais bon, c'est mon couple (threesome) fétiche, préféré, comme vous voulez et je suis contente d'avoir réussi à écrire un petit truc, aussi étrange soit-il, dessus. Bref, j'espère que notre petit Mukuro torturé ne vous aura pas tant déplu, que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes, que les personnages OOC ne sont pas horribles et je demande quand même… Review?<p> 


End file.
